Anna
by Cupiditatis
Summary: oh I'm not good at this. Just read it. It's about Race and Blink meeting a girl, well, Anna
1. Anna

Kid Blink and Racetrack Higgins were on their way back to the lodging house. They had had a good selling day. All their papes were gone in half the time than usually.  
  
"Well, you see, if the mayor makes mistakes, the papes sell themselves." Laughed Race and gave his friend a clap on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to find "real" jobs soon. See, we're going to be twenty in a few months."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey, what's that?" Race pointed to a little boy who was walking at the middle of the street just when they heard a carriage to come after him.  
  
"Watch it!" Blink run and pulled the small boy away from the street, just to hear all the people scream. Out of that voices they heard someone calling out for the boy. And Blink looked up to see a young woman which seemed more like a girl running to him.  
  
" Luke!"  
  
Race stood behind Blink and looked also at the girl.  
  
"Oh my god! Luke, I told you not to leave my side!" she kneed down, let her basket fall, and hugged the boy who throw his arms around the girl's neck and laughed.  
  
The girl stood up and looked at Blink.  
  
"I'm most grateful for you to helping him!"  
  
"Oh, you're welcome!" Blink smiled.  
  
"I wish, there was something I could do to even it out." The little boy reached out for Blink to be hold by him. Now that Blink looked at him he looked around three.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked as he took Luke from the girl.  
  
"I'm this old." Luke smiled proud and hold up three fingers. Race and Blink laughed at the boy.  
  
"He's cute!" Race ruffled the Boys hair.  
  
"I know." The girl smiled shyly.  
  
"By the way, my name's Racetrack Higgins and this is Kid Blink."  
  
"I'm Anna Matthews." Race took her hand and tried to kiss it but as soon as she noticed it she pulled her hand away.  
  
"We have to go now, Luke come on."  
  
"But I want to stay with them!"  
  
"Luke!" Anna took her Basket and reached for the boys hand.  
  
"Come on let's go." Luke shook his head and seemed to cry if he couldn't stay with Race and Blink  
  
"We could walk you home." Blink offered. Now Luke smiled again. Anna sighed and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I don't think I could get him away from you in any other way." Luke's smile grew.  
  
"Okay, let's go then." Race said and walked of. Suddenly he turned around.  
  
"Oh, where do live?" Blink and Anna couldn't stop laughing. The walked a few Streets and were getting close to the lodging house when Anna walked to a door and opened it. Luke was sleeping in Blink's arms.  
  
"Maybe it was a little bit to exciting for him today." Blink looked at him. Anna walked in and let Blink and Race in before she closed the door.  
  
"Three stairs up the right door." Anna said and walked behind the boys.  
  
When they was in her flat Anna took of her scarf from her head and a flood of fiery red curls fell down her back.  
  
"You can lay Luke down on the sofa." She said to Blink and he had problems to nod and lay Luke down, because that meant to look away from her. She was beautiful with her red hair and her brown eyes.  
  
"May I ask you. Is Luke your son?" Race brought Blink back into reality.  
  
Anna blushed and looked confused at Race.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's just. It seems like you live alone here, without parents, and so I guessed." Anna sighed and sat down in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, Luke is my son."  
  
"Wow, how old are you?"  
  
"Turned eighteen three months ago."  
  
"Where's the father?"  
  
"Yeah, and your family?" Anna thought she was crazy, she just met these guys an hour ago and now she was about to tell them her live? Well, they were the only one who were really interested.  
  
"My father throw me out, when he noticed I was pregnant. My mother didn't say anything.  
  
And my brother didn't care. So I had to get me a job with fifteen in a factory and get this flat."  
  
"And Luke's father? Didn't he help you?" Anna said nothing.  
  
"Anna? You know who the father is right?" Blink shoot Race a look which said Shut up! Are you insane?  
  
Anna looked angry at him.  
  
"I know exactly who the father is!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Race was remorseful. Blink laid his hand on Anna's shoulder.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"His name's Delancey. Oscar Delancey."  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? Please review. 


	2. Changes

1 Okay, I think I forget something at the first chapter:  
  
The whole thing about I don't any character besides Anna and Luke.  
  
To explain about grammar, spelling and this stuff any not be so good, excuse me but English isn't my first language. I'm originally german and School teachers just teach us the strict Oxford english, no accent is allowed. So I thought I write it better so, then try it the other way and make it worse. ;)  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 Chapter 2: Changes  
  
"Oscar Delancey?!?" Race asked wide eyed. Anna nodded slowly. Race let himself fall into a chair that stood behind him.  
  
"Excuse him, he has sometimes a little problem with his brain!" Blink looked warning to Race. Race looked at his friend and doesn't understand him. This was Oscar's girl, so what does he waste any time with her? Sure, she was real pretty, but. there was still this BIG problem called Oscar.  
  
Blink's brain was turning around. How could she fall for Oscar? How could ANY girl fall for that bum?  
  
Race was thinking of a way to get out of here as fast as possible. If Oscar would came and find him and Blink here. he didn't want to think any further.  
  
Anna looked up and met his gaze. She know exactly what he was thinking. She just smiled at him warmly.  
  
"You should better go now." She just said and stand up.  
  
"And thank you again for rescuing my son." She smiled at Blink. He smiled back half-hearted and blushed.  
  
When they had left Anna broke down and cried.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, what took you two so long?" Jack greeted his two friends.  
  
"I come once a week back for a game of poker and the two of you aren't there." Jack laughed but stopped when he saw the faces of his friends. Especially Blink wasn't as happy as normally.  
  
"What happened? Get into a fight with the Delanceys?"  
  
"No, just saved Oscar's child from a carriage and get to know his girl."  
  
"Good joke!" Jack shook his head. But Race just looked at him.  
  
"Your sincere?" Jack was confused.  
  
"Since when has Oscar a girl and a CHILD???"  
  
"Since more then three years, at least this is the age of Luke." Blink said and sat down in a chair near the fire. The cold outside had hit them both. January in New York wasn't funny.  
  
"Luke ha?" Jack looked from Race to Blink and back to Race. Race just shrugged and raised his eyebrows at Blink. He took Jack away.  
  
"It seems like Blink began to fall for this girl. You should have seen his face when she took of her scarf and let her red hair fall down her back. I thought Blink was stopping to breath." Race grinned. Jack sighed and looked over where Blink sat.  
  
"Too bad. And you're sure she is with Oscar?"  
  
"She told us he was Luke's father so what else?" Jack shrugged. He couldn't believe.  
  
"Did you ever see Oscar with a girl?"  
  
"No." Race said,  
  
"but was does this say?"  
  
"Do you think Blink's gonna be alright?"  
  
"Sure, we're talking about Blink. Tomorrow he will be after another girl. You'll see!" Jack just nodded. Not sure by himself. Blink had never had such a sad look on his face.  
  
*  
  
"Mommy, where are the two men?" Luke rubbed his eyes.  
  
"They had to go home Luke." Luke saw the tears in his mothers eyes.  
  
"Mommy, don't cry. Please. Did they do anything to you?" He stood there ready to fight against the whole world if it would be necessary to make his Mother smile. Anna smiled grateful at her son. She was lucky he wasn't like his father and she prayed to the Lord he would never became like Oscar.  
  
"No Luke, they did nothing to me, no go to bed."  
  
"But I slept all evening." He protested.  
  
"Well, you shall go to bed now otherwise." Anna began to tickle her son and he squealed.  
  
*  
  
The next day came very fast. Blink and Race went to get their papes and when Blink saw Oscar he got an odd feeling of hate and fury in his heart.  
  
How could such a bum get a gorgeous girl like Anna? He shook it off and went with Race to their usual selling spot. He wondered all way if he would see Anna and Luke again. Race noticed how awfully quiet his pal was.  
  
"Hey Blink you don't still think at the girl from yesterday, do you?" He asked worried.  
  
"So what if I do?" Blink was angry and Race was the one who got to live with it.  
  
"So.? She's with Oscar remember? Luke?"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I don't think she is very happy. Did you look in her eyes? She seemed so sad and lonely." Blink looked dreamily.  
  
"No, but I think you did for both of us." Race joked. He should soon know that this was a mistake. Blink looked angry at him and Race swallowed.  
  
"Piss of Race!" Blink headed in the opposite direction leaving a confused Race behind.  
  
Was this still his friend Blink?  
  
Race thought if he should follow him or not and decided to give his pal a break. Hopefully he would be his old self again this evening.  
  
Please tell me what you think so far 


	3. the Truth

Okay you all read chapter 2 (or so I hope) so you know the whole stuff  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3: the truth  
  
Blink walked of not noticing in which direction he was heading. He screamed out the headlines and sold his papes. When he suddenly felt someone tipping on his shoulder.  
  
"Can I have a pape please?" He turned around and looked into Anna's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Su-sure!" he stuttered. Anna smiled and gave him the money as Luke was pulling on her skirt.  
  
"I'm hungry. You said we're going to eat lunch at Mamma Maria's!" he whined.  
  
"Hello Blink! Mommy can we go?" Blink laughed. He loved the boy.  
  
"Yeah we're going Luke." She looked at Blink.  
  
"Wanna join?" She asked him. Blink shrugged.  
  
"Sure, if you don't think your man will kill me." He tried to make a joke but it went the wrong way. Anna's smile disappeared for a second but then appeared suddenly again.  
  
"Don't worry about that! Let's go or else Luke will take the two of us for lunch." Blink offered her his arm and Anna took it gratefully.  
  
"So where is this Restaurant?" Blink asked.  
  
"You aren't around here normally?"  
  
"No, I got into a fight with Race so I went of." Anna nodded and leaded the way to the small Italian restaurant.  
  
"I want spaghetti!" Luke said as soon as the waitress arrived. Anna and Blink took pizza and begin to talk while they were eating.  
  
"Don't get my wrong. I mean, you don't have to say me, but, how could it be that you and Oscar. I mean, you don't seem like your ."  
  
"Crazy?" she smiled. Blink looked scared at her. Anna had to laugh.  
  
"I ain't with Oscar. I never was."  
  
"But you said that Luke is.."  
  
"Luke IS Oscar's son. As much as he is MY son. But does that mean that I have to be with Oscar, or even like him?" she asked sad.  
  
"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad."  
  
"You didn't. Don't worry."  
  
"Did he . I mean." Anna nodded sadly. Luke looked from his mother to Blink and back.  
  
"What are you talking about? Mommy? Are you crying?" Luke looked carefully at Anna.  
  
"No Luke, I'm fine." They finished lunch and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Shall I walk you home?" Blink asked. He didn't want Anna to be alone now. She just nodded.  
  
"It would sure be better for you not to stay in this part of Manhattan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You see these guys over there?" she pointed to a group of seven guys, they looked like trouble to Blink and he nodded slowly.  
  
"They don't like stranger's in THEIR street, especially no guys. Let's go down here." She took his arm and lead him through an small street. As they were out of it Blink recognised it as the street Anna lived in.  
  
When they get up in Anna's flat she brought Luke to bed. First he said he wasn't tired and too old for an afternoon nap. But as soon he laid in bed he was asleep. Anna went back into the living room where Blink sat on the sofa.  
  
"Do you want some tea?" She asked.  
  
"Sure!" Blink nodded. Anna made tea and sat down next to Blink on the sofa.  
  
"Anna, why did your family throw you out? Didn't you tell them that you were raped?"  
  
"I tried, but they won't believe me. My brother said I was lying so they believed him."  
  
"Your brother?" Anna sighed.  
  
"He was the reason I was raped." Blink looked confused. Then Anna began to tell what had happened.  
  
"My brother had been a good friend of the Delanceys ever since we came here from Scotland five years ago. I never could stand them. Oscar always tried to get a date with me but I always said no. Once my parents were on a party at the house of some friends and my brother was told to stay at home to baby-sit me. Well he invited them and this was the night when it happened. Morris and my brother drunk a lot alcohol. Oscar was absolutely sober. I was in my room reading a book when he came in." Anna stopped and Blink saw the tears running down her face. He saw how difficult it was for her to say this. He took her in his arms and let her rest at his shoulder. Wow, he thought, I only knew her two days and it seems like a lifetime.  
  
"Anna, you don't have to go on." Anna pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"No, it is good to let this out. I'd never had the chance to tell it someone after my parents didn't believe me.  
  
I screamed when he pulled me on my bed but all I heard was the laughing from my brother and the other two. Do you know what it feel to be so helpless? I don't know how long he did it to me. All I remember are my tears and screams and their laugh." Again she was crying this time even harder then before. Blink couldn't stand it any longer. He hold her close to himself and let her cry on his shoulder. They sat like this for at least half an hour not noticing Luke when he came into the living room.  
  
"Mommy? I heard crying. What is the matter?" He crawled into the lap of his mother and looked at Blink because his mother was still crying at Blink's shoulder.  
  
"Mommy cries so often. Why does she do this?" Blink swallowed hard. How could someone explain this to a three year old boy.  
  
"I'll explain you someday." He said and smiled at him. Luke nodded at him and sat next to his mommy and patted with his little hand her back. She pulled away from Blink and kissed Luke's forehead.  
  
"I love you Luke!" she smiled. She couldn't be prouder of her son. Blink stayed with them for three more hours and promised to stop by the next day. 


	4. Lunchtime

:( Okay, first I want to say that I'm sorry if anyone thinks that rated PG- 13 don't get along with what I wrote in chapter 3. I didn't notice, until it was posted. So I'm turning the rating if anyone write to me that it isn't right rated.  
  
Now much fun with the story. And please review.: )  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Lunchtime  
  
(Didn't know of a better heading. If you know one tell me!)  
  
  
  
"Woah, what's the matter with Blink? He seems to be awfully happy!" Mush said to Race when Blink walked in.  
  
"Yeah. I knew he would forget her soon!"  
  
"Forget whom, Race?" Blink asked smiling.  
  
"Anna." Blink just shrugged and walked of. He doesn't want to play poker. He laid down and thought about today. He doesn't want Race or any other of the boys to know what the reason of his mood change was. It was better if Race thought he would have forgotten about Anna. Even if he thought he could never forget that look in her eyes when she had told him what had happened to her. How could anyone. he could have killed Oscar for what he's done. He couldn't believe that Luke was this bum's son. He wished he could do anything that would help Anna. But he couldn't think of anything but listen to her and be there whenever she needed him to be. And to himself he swore to do exactly this! Over his thoughts he finally fell asleep.  
  
The next Morning came and the newsies went to get their papes.  
  
"Hey Race, could you get me mine?" Blink asked before they walked in the distribution office. Race looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and just nodded. He didn't want to get on his bad side like the day before. Blink gave him the money and smoked his cigarette while he waited outside for Race. He knew if he had got his papes by himself he would have had the hardest to try and not kill Oscar. He couldn't go in their and look in his face.  
  
"Here." Race handed him the 50 papes and they got to their selling spot.  
  
"So where were you yesterday?" Race asked Blink while walking. Blink shrugged.  
  
"Just around." He said making clear he didn't want to talk about it. Race got the hint and asked nothing more. When they was ready with the morning edition around eleven. Race headed back to grab some lunch at Tibby's.  
  
"You're coming?" he asked Blink.  
  
"No, aren't really hungry. I go to Tibby's fer dinna. See ya!"  
  
Race nodded and went away. Blink waited for him to be out of sight and then made his way to Anna. On the one side he felt bad for lying at his best friend. But he wouldn't understand! He knocked at Anna's door and Luke opened. He looked up at the tall man and laughed at him.  
  
"Hello Blink!" He reached for his arms and Blink lifted him up.  
  
"Hey Luke where's your Mom?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen, makin' lunch. Do you join us?"  
  
"Luke? Who was it?" Anna's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"It's Blink. Let me down." Blink let him down and Luke ran to the open door. Blink followed and saw Anna standing in the kitchen. She wore a dark green skirt which underlined her red hair and a beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.  
  
"Hey Blink. Joining us at lunch?" She asked and smiled at him.  
  
"If you've enough for three."  
  
"It should be enough. Would you please take Luke out here." Blink and Luke walked out of the kitchen. Luke went to a cupboard and opened it.  
  
"Could you help me?" he asked Blink and pointed at the plates.  
  
"Mommy won't let me take them. She says I might break them and cut myself." Blink took three plates out and put them on the table. Luke went to the cupboard again to open a drawer. He reached out for the knifes when Blink came back behind him and took three knifes and three forks.  
  
"You won't tell me your mom let you take the knifes?" he smiled at Luke. Luke made a face.  
  
"No."  
  
"See." Blink ruffled Luke's hair and put the forks and knifes beside the plates. Luke crawled on the chair and waited for his mommy to come. Blink went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Can I do anything to help you? The table's already set." He added. Anna turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I guess Luke wanted to take the knifes?" Blink chuckled and nodded. Anna took the meal from the cooker.  
  
"You can help me carry this on the table." She nodded to a saucepan with sauce in it. She herself carried a pot of spaghettis.  
  
"Didn't Luke eat spaghetti yesterday at this restaurant?"" Blink asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I just came back from work and we were hungry so I had to make something fast. And if you ask Luke he always says spaghetti." She put the spaghettis on the table and sat down. After they had finished Blink was as absolutely full.  
  
"Anna, I've never tasted something this good!"  
  
"Liar! Is that what you learn by selling papes?" she smiled at him not the slightest bit angry.  
  
"No. We never lie at work. We just, well, improve the truth a little bit. But about your cookin'. I was true. It was real good!" Anna blushed lightly and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She cleared the table and sent Luke to bed.  
  
"But mommy!"  
  
"No but mommy! You go to bed now!" Luke grinned.  
  
"I'll only go if Blink'll tell my a story." Anna looked at Blink and shrugged and lifted Luke up.  
  
"Okay, what you wanna hear about?"  
  
"About being a newsie!" Anna smiled as the two disappeared in the bedroom. She went in the kitchen and washed up. When she had finished she went to the bedroom and stood in the door listening to Blink's story. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms. Luke fell asleep and mumbled something about being a newsie. When Blink smiled and turned around.  
  
"Oh. How long have you been standin' there?" He asked as he noticed Anna.  
  
"Not so long. Good story! Now I see what you mean with 'Improve the truth'!" she smiled.  
  
Blink looked at the clock and he noticed how late it was.  
  
"I have to go to work. I'm comin' back tomorrow. If it's okay with you?" Anna nodded. As she followed Blinks look at the clock she wondered where Susan was.  
  
Blink noticed her look.  
  
"Any problem?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend of mine should be here by this time to look for Luke so I can go to work." At this moment there was a knock at the door.  
  
Anna went to open and Blink heard a young female voice talking to Anna.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to work till now. There was such a crowd of people at the shop. Well we have winter, the people need warm clothing." Blink came in the Living room. And the girl stopped and looked at Blink.  
  
"Susan Hunter, this is, well, this is Kid Blink. Blink this is Susan, my cousin." Anna noticed for the first time that she didn't know Blink's real name. It hadn't really mattered to her.  
  
"And the only one that have a heart at our damned family." The girl smirked. She had long black hair and blue eyes. And she was a little bit shorter than Anna.  
  
"Okay Sue, we have to go. I'm back 'round six!" She waved at her cousin and left the house with Blink.  
  
"Where you work?" he asked her when she closed the door.  
  
"At a bakery. I couldn't work at the factory after I got Luke. It took me to much time at work and it made me sick. So I went to look for something else and I find the job at Stuart's. It's placed near the corner Duane to 52nd ." Blink smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh it's just that I know this street very well. The Lodging house is in Duane."  
  
"I've never noticed." Anna thought loudly.  
  
"Well at least so I can walk you there." He smiled at her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and looked up to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't even know your real name." Blink made a face.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"You're just as childish as Luke." She complained.  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
"No. It's a terrible name!"  
  
"You know mine too."  
  
"Yeah, but I have two first names!"  
  
"Come on, me too!" She said pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Who's now the childish one?" he looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
"Okay okay, but you have to tell me your second name too!" Anna nodded.  
  
"Eric Michael Parker." He murmured.  
  
"I like it. It's not as bad as you believe it is."  
  
"So now you!"  
  
"Fenella. Anna Fenella."  
  
"Wow." He just said. Anna laughed.  
  
"I know it's not usually. Well it's an old Celtic name."  
  
The walked talking about all and nothing when suddenly the Delanceys walked at the same side of the street up to them. 


	5. Silence before the storm

Was it mean to let chapter 4 end like this or wasn't it? Well here it goes on  
  
Chapter 5: Silence before the storm  
  
Anna noticed them first and took Blink's arm frightened with a scared look in her eyes. Blink followed her gaze and saw what had scared her. He put an arm around her shoulder and leaned down to whisper something to her.  
  
"Just keep moving and don't look up to them! Nothing will happen to you! I promise!" Anna nodded slowly and pulled her scarf deep in her face.  
  
"Look at this Morris. The one eye has gotten himself a little girly girl!" Anna stopped breathing when she heard his voice and Blink noticed her shivering. He pressed her shoulder lightly and stopped himself from saying something to them.  
  
"Jist go on Blink. Don't stop. Jist get Anna away from them. Oh Lord. Please do ANYTHING!" He thought and went on.  
  
He sighed when they had passed them. Anna let out a sigh, too. She was so glad about this that she didn't hear the brothers conversation. But Blink did.  
  
"ey, Morris was it jist me or do we know the girl?"  
  
"Not sure! Why?"  
  
"Jist a feeling. I know I know her. And I gonna remember where from."  
  
"O let her be. We are already late for our meeting with Matthews." Blink swallowed and pulled Anna away. He just hoped she didn't hear it.  
  
"Blink why have we to run like this? They are far away!" Anna stopped out of breath.  
  
"Sorry." Blink said and looked away. So she didn't hear it. Good. At least she won't worry about this. He brought her to the bakery and left for his work.  
  
"Hey Blink, who was this girl with you?" He turned around and Mush was standing behind him.  
  
"Wow Mush you scared the hell out of me!" Mush slapped his friends shoulder and smiled.  
  
"So you wanna tell me who your girl is?"  
  
"She isn't my girl!" Mush looked at his friends.  
  
"Yeah sure and I'm the king of china!"  
  
"Emperor!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emperor of china."  
  
"How funny. So come on. I'm telling you always about my girls!"  
  
"What shall I tell you about her? We're jist friends."  
  
"Well then, you won't have any problem to introduce her to me and let me go out with her."  
  
Blinks crystal blue eye narrowed at Mush and his voice became dangerously.  
  
"You won't even try it! And I'm not introducing her to you!" Mush smiled.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"That you love her!"  
  
"Don't talk bullshit! Let's go to work!"  
  
  
  
When they had finished work this evening they all sat at Tibby's.  
  
"Hey Blink You don't wonna eat something?" Boots asked his mouth full.  
  
"No I'm not hungry." Race looked worried.  
  
"You're alright? You didn't eat lunch either."  
  
"Uh, well, you know I got hungry and went for lunch over at this Italian restaurant." He stuttered. The others raised their eyebrows and looked at each other when Jack walked in.  
  
"Heya fellas you've missed me?!" He laughed and took a seat with his friends.  
  
"Heya Jack!" all of them said in unison. Blink's behavior was forgotten.  
  
"So how're Melissa and the baby?" Bumlets asked Jack.  
  
"Oh they're well of. They went for Melissa's mom for a week so I thought I would jist stay with you for a week."  
  
"Hey that means a whole Week of party!" Race shouted. All laughed and throw things at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
"You can take the day off tomorrow, Anna. I think your son will be glad to see you the whole day and not just for lunch and at evening." Mrs. Stuart looked warmly at Anna and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Stuart." Anna left the Bakery and headed home. Mrs. Stuart shook her head. She admired the girl for how she handled her life. She didn't know much about her except that she was a very young mother and lived alone. And that she was one of the best employee she ever had. If there weren't these eyes, you could have excepted Anna to be happy with her live. But all you had to do was take a closer look and you saw the pain in them that won't go away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sue, how was he?" Anna arrived at her flat. Sue was sitting at the table and drank a cup of tea.  
  
"Just as sweet like everyday." Sue smiled.  
  
"So, who was this guy today?" She didn't look up as Anna took her scarf off and sat down at a chair by herself. Anna looked at her cousin confused.  
  
"I told you. His name is Kid Blink. Well that's what he prefers to be called. He's a newsie and he saved Luke's life a few days ago."  
  
"And what about you?" Sue looked directly at Anna.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna stood up and showed with this that she didn't want to talk about this any further.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Anna." Anna shivered.  
  
"Anna come on. It has been over three years. Don't you think you should give Luke something like a father!" Anna looked at her cousin and shook her head confused.  
  
"What are you talking bout!"  
  
"Come on Anna! Maybe this guy is stupid enough to take a slut like you!" Susan smirked at Anna and looked her up and down.  
  
"It's your own fault your life's like that! I just want to help you!"  
  
"MY OWN FAULT?!? Are you insane?"  
  
"How would you call it to sleep with a guy, getting pregnant and now sitting here alone? Your father's right about you. You're worthless! You're a worthless, stupid, ugly slut!"  
  
"You'll leave this flat NOW. And dare you to come back!"  
  
"You'll see where you're ending!" Susan left. Anna went to bed. She didn't want to think about it now. She didn't want to cry again! Not because Susan. Not because her 'family'. She didn't want it anymore.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Anna awoke the next morning by Luke who was jumping around in the flat.  
  
"Oh, Luke, why have you be so loud this early in the morning?" she looked at the clock. It was only five thirty. She shook her head.  
  
"Luke we can sleep for at least, well two hours!" Anna turned around. Luke crawled in the bed and snuggled up to his mother.  
  
"Aren't you workin' today?"  
  
"No. I've a day off." Soon they were both asleep again. Anna woke up again at nine. She woke Luke and got dressed.  
  
"Where are we goin' mommy?"  
  
"I have to do the shopping."  
  
"Isn't sue coming today?" Anna's face fell.  
  
"No. She ain't coming again."  
  
"You mean, I don't have to stay with her any longer when you're at work?" Anna shook her head and Luke laughed and hugged his mother. She looked confused at him.  
  
"I didn't like her. She always told mean things about you!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Anna looked concerned at Luke. He shrugged.  
  
"She said when I told you, you would become angry and that you'd sent my away."  
  
"Oh Luke! I'd never send you away! I love you too much to haven't you around me!" She smiled at him and Luke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Will we see Blink today?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I like him. He's nice isn't he?" Anna laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah he is!"  
  
"I hope he's gonna tell me a story again!" Anna got Luke dressed to leave the house and then they headed for their shopping.  
  
Anna looked at the list she had made before leaving her flat.  
  
"Mhm, I think we should first get the bread it's the longest way."  
  
"Are we gonna see Mrs. Stuart?"  
  
"Yes Luke."  
  
"Oh hello Anna. I thought I gave you the day off?!" Mrs. Stuart said to her.  
  
"I forgot to take the bread yesterday as I left."  
  
"Oh I see. Wait a minute." Mrs. Stuart gave her the bread and handed a cookie to Luke.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Luke said and smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't do this."  
  
"Oh, but I love to do this!" Mrs. Stuart smiled at Anna.  
  
"See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
  
  
Anna and Luke got their shopping and went home. It was around ten thirty, so Anna decided to make lunch.  
  
  
  
"Heya Blink. Joining us at Tibby's?" Jack asked as he walked away with Mush and Race.  
  
"Ah Jack you see, I'd love to but."  
  
"Jist say it! You've a date." Jack winked.  
  
"Good luck." Blink wanted to say, that it wasn't what Jack thought, but they had already left. He sighed heavily and headed towards Anna.  
  
'Crazy' he thought. ' I'd never thought I would miss lunch at Tibby's with my friends to be with a girl and her little son!' He had to smile as he thought at Luke. He' adored that Kid. And Anna.  
  
well, it was hard for him to think at her. He didn't want to hurt her. So he pushed the slightest sign of more than friendship away. 'If there wasn't her eyes. These big darkbrown, lonely, hurt eyes.  
  
Stop it Blink!'  
  
He knocked and again Luke opened the door.  
  
"Heya Blink."  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Mommy's in the kitchen!" Luke took Blink by his hand and pulled him to the kitchen.  
  
Blink looked in the saucepan. Anna shoved him lightly away.  
  
"Hey, can't you wait until it's ready?" Anna laughed.  
  
"If it tastes jist half as good as it smells, I don't think so!" He smiled and tried to reach with his finger inside the saucepan. Anna hit him lightly on the hand.  
  
"Go, set the table, please?" she smiled at him and shoved him out of the kitchen. Blink sighed and did like he was asked for.  
  
After they had eaten Blink leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Wow. That was good. If I eat here more often I'll soon not fit in my clothes anymore!" he joked. Luke looked worried at him.  
  
"But you won't stop coming?!" he asked looking sad.  
  
"As long as your mommy let my come here."  
  
"Hey, I won't be the reason to make Luke sad." Anna hold her hands in defense and laughed.  
  
"Blink you have to tell me how the story goes on. Okay?" Luke was on his way to bed. Anna raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Wow. I could say what I want, he was never this fast in bed." Blink smiled and stood to go to Luke.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I'm an angel?" he winked and went in the bedroom.  
  
When Blink went of back to his friends he was in a good mood like he wasn't for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Kinda becoming mushy, uh?  
  
Well let's say the next chapter will make it even. ;) 


	6. Remembered

1 Okay I told you that this chapter was gonna make the one (Or two) before even. So this will probably be the darkest chapter. (Well as far as I thought of this story yet.) Please Review.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 6: Remembered  
  
It was late evening and Anna noticed that she'd forgotten her gloves in the bakery. (I know, she noticed it really early but I couldn't think of anything right now.) So she took Luke and went out in the street. When she was in Duane street suddenly she heard footsteps in the ally next to her. She swallowed and pulled Luke with her walking faster with every step.  
  
"Where're you going Sweetface?" She heard a voice next to her and felt someone holding her wrist in an iron hold. She could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
"Let me go!" The man turned her around to look at her. When she looked up she saw what she had already known by his voice. Recognition appeared in his face and he smirked looking her up and down.  
  
"Anna! Long time not seen!" Oscar laughed at her and pulled her into an alley not even really noticing Luke. He stood there and looked from his mother to the man. Who was he? He didn't know him. But he knew that his mother was afraid.  
  
"Let her go!" he shouted at Oscar but he throw Luke away as if he were a piece of clothing.  
  
"Luke run! Go out of this!" Anna screamed. Luke looked worried. Should he listened to his mommy or do something against this man. He ran out of this alley to find someone to help his mommy. He knew he couldn't do anything else. So he just ran out screaming for help.  
  
"Let me go!" Anna's voice was trembling as she spoke.  
  
"Oh, but Anna! Don't you wanna little fun with good old Oscar."  
  
"No!!!" She tried to pull away but he tightened the hold on her and pushed her on the ground.  
  
"NO!" She screamed afraid and the memories of what he'd done to her years ago gave her the power to pull away from him and ran out of the alley. Oscar right behind her.  
  
"Come back you little slut! I know you want it!"  
  
She had to get away from him but how?  
  
She ran her face tearstained. She couldn't see where she was heading to. Just away from HIM! Suddenly she ran against somebody.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Luke ran screaming out of the alley.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Suddenly he saw a crowd of young men and boys walking down the streets. He ran up to them and pulled the last one on his pants. He turned around and Luke looked up at his face. Tears were running down his cheek.  
  
"What's ta matta kid?"  
  
"You've gotta help her!" Then Luke saw through his tears a face which he knew very well.  
  
"Blink! Help her please!"  
  
"Luke. What are you doin' here? Where's your mommy?" Luke pointed down the street he had ran to get to them.  
  
"This guy. He. Pulled. Her. In. the. Alley. …" He sniffed. Blinks eye widened.  
  
"Shit! Race take Luke witcha back to the house ya?" Race nodded and took Luke in his arms.  
  
"Hey, do you recognize me?" Luke nodded still crying.  
  
"What's with mommy?"  
  
"She will soon be with us. Blink's goin' to get her. Don't worry." He looked after Blink. He and the others were running down the street. Race headed of to the lodging house.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Blink's brain was a whole mess. Who's the guy? Oscar? No! Oh Lord where were she?  
  
"Blink slow down!"  
  
"I can't Jack! I've got a promise to keep." He said turning around to Jack. As he saw the look in his old friends eye he nodded. Blink turned around to run again when suddenly something hit him or should I say someone?  
  
Blink looked down to see Anna fell on the ground. He kneed down next to her as she tried to stand up she shoved him away. Blink reached for her and pulled her in his arms.  
  
"Anna! It's okay! It's my Blink. You're save now!" Anna looked up into Blink's face. The look in her eyes made him angrier than anything before.  
  
"Anna, what happened? Who..?" He couldn't finish, because in this moment Oscar reached them.  
  
"Hey one-eye. Leave her alone!" Anna became more frighten when she heard his voice.  
  
"No!" Oscar laughed.  
  
"She's mine. So leave her!"  
  
"I don't think so Oscar!" Blink stood up and shoved Anna lightly to Jack. He walked straight to Oscar and stopped a few inches in front of him.  
  
"What you want pirate?" Oscar looked him up and down and smirked.  
  
"If you'll ever come near her again, I'm gonna kill you by my one!" he whispered just for Oscar to hear.  
  
"What should this be a threat?" he smirked at Blink.  
  
"No a promise!" Oscar's smirk faded. He looked at Anna.  
  
"You won't get otta this so easy." Then he disappeared in the night. Blink turned to face his friends. They all stood there not sure what to say. Anna was still sobbing near Jack as Blink walked up to her.  
  
"You're okay?" He asked and looked concerned at her.  
  
"As okay as I could feel now I think." She smiled weakly at him. He put an arm around her shoulder pulled her close to him.  
  
"I think at the lodging house is somebody worried sick about ya."  
  
Jack cleared his throat. Blink looked at Anna and smiled. He introduced her to the guys and she smiled at them.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The guys greeted her warmly.  
  
"Well let's go back then." Jack said and they leaded Anna to the Lodging house.  
  
"Mommy!" the door wasn't really opened when Luke ran up to her and flew in her arms. Anna buried her head in Luke's hair and closed her eyes.  
  
"It's okay!" she whispered to him as her tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
Race walked to Blink and pulled him in a corner.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? what?"  
  
„Come on Blink. You saw her all days. Haven't you?!" Blink shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, so what!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we're friends!"  
  
"You told me to stay away from her. Race I couldn't!" Race nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't listen to me. God knows what might have happened tonight"  
  
They both looked at Anna who was now sitting in a chair near the fire with Luke on her lap smiling with his big brown eyes at everyone.  
  
"So she isn't with Oscar?" Race asked confused.  
  
"No. he rapped her. I'm gonna tell you later. Or maybe she wanna tell you all." Race nodded but didn't Blink let go. Blink looked asking at Race.  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you love her?" Blink opened his mouth to say Race was wrong but he was faster.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jist friends! I know you too long and too good. The way you look at her tells everything to me!" Blink swallowed and Race smiled.  
  
"I jist want her to be happy!" Blink said and went of to sit with the others.  
  
As soon as Blink sat down in a chair Luke was crawling down his mommy's lap and was up on Blink's. The guys looked at each other and grinned but no one said anything.  
  
"So, why was Oscar after you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I mean, I can figure out WHY he was after you. But, how did he know you? Race said you was his girl it don't seem to be true by what happened tonight." Anna looked at Luke.  
  
"I think it's better for Luke to go and have a rest."  
  
"But I don't want to go to bed."  
  
The boys get the hint and Jack mouthed a 'sorry'. He looked around and his gaze rested on the thirteen years old Pointer.  
  
"Hey Points, bring the kid upstairs and play something till we come to sleep.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Luke please."  
  
"But mommy…"  
  
"Let's make a deal. You go upstairs with pointer and I'm gonna tell you the end of the story before you gotta go to bed." Luke smiled and nodded. Pointer and him get upstairs.  
  
The others watched them until the door behind them closed.  
  
Anna looked to the ground and swallowed.  
  
"So?" Jack asked.  
  
"So, I'm not Oscar's girl. And I never was."  
  
"Anna, if you want I can tell them?" Blink looked at Anna asking. She looked up at him and nodded. Thankfully.  
  
"I go upstairs to Luke." Blink waited for her to close the door of the bunkroom before telling Anna's story. Every little part that she had told him. Thy guys were shocked. Out of all Race.  
  
"Now I understand why you didn't wanna go and get yer papes by yerself." Blink nodded.  
  
"Whenever I saw Oscar since she told me I could have killed him for it. And then when I look at Luke it's hard to believe that Oscar's his father. And how will she tell him when he's older?"  
  
"What did you say to Oscar this night?" Mush asked.  
  
"I promised to kill him if he ever came near her again!"  
  
"You aren't alone!" Race said and the others nodded.  
  
"I have to do upstairs." Blink stood and went to the bunkroom.  
  
"Well, Blink as daddy. Who had guessed that?" Mush smiled. 


	7. Nightly visitors

1 Chapter7: Nightly Visitors  
  
It was in the middle of the night and all were soundly asleep. Nobody noticed the person coming through an open window, walking up to a bunk in a corner of the room and laying down to sleep.  
  
Anna was followed by nightmares when she suddenly felt someone next to her. She knew that Luke lay on her other side. Because of this she got afraid. Who was there next to her? She couldn't do anything but scream.  
  
All of the boys were suddenly awaken and Jack turned the lights on.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked looking in Anna's direction.  
  
"Spot? What are you doing here?" Spot had jumped out of the bed and was now standing in front of it gazing at Anna.  
  
"Well I came to Manhattan for a date with my girl, when I saw her cheating on me with MORRIS I went of. After a run-in with Oscar I thought I could stay here and get some sleep jist to discover some stupid girl laying in MY bed!!!" his voice has become louder with every word and Anna sat there afraid, she was trembling all over. Suddenly she jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Blink headed after her while all the others shoot glances at Spot which showed that they would like to kill him. Jack walked over at him.  
  
"That wasn't necessary Spot! What ever happened to you, you can't jist walk around and blame others for it. 'specially not her!" Luke stood there and began to hit Spot wherever he could hit him.  
  
"You're so mean! Why have you to do this? Mommy cries already too often! And then you came and make it worse! You, you, you are mean!!!" he shouted crying. Spot raised his eyebrows and looked asking at Jack.  
  
"Let's go on the roof." Jack pulled Spot away while the others took care of Luke.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
Blink found Anna crying in the lounge sitting next to the fire.  
  
"I shouldn't have staid here! Susan was right! My father was right! I'm stupid, worthless and ugly. I shouldn't been alive!" Blink hold Anna by her shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Anna don't talk like that! You aren't stupid! You aren't worthless! And the Lord knows you aren't at least ugly! Don't listen to a word of Spot. He has sometimes a bad day, which would be 364 days a year! Jist don't listen to him!" he pulled Anna close to himself and let her cry on his shoulder while he stroke her back. After a wile he noticed she had fallen asleep again. He carried her back in the bunkroom.  
  
"Hey Blink, lay her down here with Luke." Blink walked over to Race's bed and laid her down.  
  
"You should have seen Luke! He was going to kill Spot!" Blink gave Race a look that showed that Luke wasn't the only one.  
  
"You can have my bed Race. I can't sleep now." Blink sighed. Race nodded but told Blink to let Spot stay alive before he laid down to sleep. Blink got himself a chair and sat down next to Race's bed. Even if he thought of not being tired he fell asleep just a few minutes later.  
  
Spot and Jack came back in the bunkroom. Both quiet walked over to their beds and fell asleep. 


	8. Things always can go worse!

Okay, first I have to say I'm sorry that it took so long to write the next chapter. I had some stress in School. The last weeks before the reports are the hardest! And also we were on a class-trip so I hadn't much time to write. But here it goes on.  
  
Chapter 8: Things always can go worse!  
  
  
  
The next morning Blink refused to go to work. Anna hadn't slept well that night, so the boys decided to let her sleep as they went to work. Blink sat in the bunkroom on a chair next to Anna's bed.  
  
It was around ten when she slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was.  
  
"Mornin'" Blink grinned at her.  
  
"Good morning. What time is it?" Anna asked sleepily.  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Oh no! I'm to late for work!"  
  
"Calm down. Race went to the bakery and told them you weren't comin' today. She said it's okay and you should rest as long as you need to." Anna laid back and sighed deeply.  
  
"Before you can worry again, Luke is downstairs with Kloppman. We thought it would be better for you to rest without him jumpin' around 'ere."  
  
"Blink, that's really nice, but I'm not ill. I can walk, okay?" she smiled at him, amused about his worry while Blink blushed slightly.  
  
"How are you feelin' now?" he changed the subject.  
  
"Better. What about this guy from last night?"  
  
"Spot? He'd calmed down. He went back to Brooklyn this mornin' before anyone was awake. He always do so." At this moment Kloppman and Luke came in the bunkroom. Kloppman carried a plate of soup for Anna.  
  
"I thought I heard voices, so I thought you might be hungry?" He put the plate on the nightstand near to Anna's bed.  
  
"Thank you." Kloppman nodded and went away. Luke came and crawled next to Anna.  
  
"How long do we stay here?" he asked his mother.  
  
"We'll go home at noon. When Blink is going to let us go." She winked at him and he blushed again.  
  
"I'll walk you home. But first you shall eat Kloppy's soup."  
  
Anna had changed and was ready to go. She sat in the lounge waiting for Blink to put his coat on. The opened the door to see An old woman coming up the stairs to the lodging house.  
  
"Mrs. Davenport."  
  
"Anna. I finally found you. I was already looking in the bakery where Mrs. Stuart told me to search you here."  
  
"But what…? I paid the rent, and I didn't make anything…"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. But I have to tell you bad news. Can we go inside?" The four walked back in the lodging house and Blink got a chair for Mrs. Davenport.  
  
"Mr. Donor came to me this morning and told me your door was broken open. He already had called the police. So when they came we get in with them and found your flat a whole mess! We didn't know if something was stolen or not. But there was a letter for you on your bed. I took it before the police could find it. I wasn't sure if they would give it to you. So I thought I give it to you and then you can decide whether bring it to the police or not. But I think it's safer for you to search a new flat. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to throw you out but who ever did this can come back after you. And maybe then you will be at home." Anna sank down in another chair holding the letter in her hands and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I'll go back later, to look if something was stolen." Mrs. Davenport went away and Anna opened the letter. She read it quiet, so Luke wouldn't get what stood there.  
  
Hey you lil' slut!  
  
I told you, you won't come away so easy.  
  
I'll get what I want.  
  
Oh, and tell my SON Daddy said "hi".  
  
Maybe he should spent some time with me?!  
  
The flat was the first step. The brat is the second. And guess who's the third?  
  
  
  
Okay, a short chapter, but I thought here was the right place for a break. The next chapter will be up sooner. I promise. 


	9. Change of scene

Okay, I'm having a little writing-blockade. Hope I made the best out of this.  
  
Chapter 9: Change of scene  
  
Anna's eyes widened as she read the words and she became very pale. Blink took the letter from her and read it himself. Luke watched from Anna to Blink and back to Anna. He didn't know what was going on here. Suddenly the others came in for their break. They saw Anna and Blink sitting there without saying a word and just looking on the ground while Luke was still very confused. Race walked over to Blink who was holding the letter and cleared his throat. Blink looked up at him his eyes filled with both, Hate and fear.  
  
"What happened?" Mush asked and looked as confused as Luke. Blink gave Race the letter and took Luke from Anna's lap.  
  
"Time for your afternoon nap." Luke didn't protest. He looked to his mommy once more and was asleep as soon as Blink laid him down in bed.  
  
Downstairs the others had read the letter.  
  
"One thing's for sure. We have to find some safe place for you and Luke." Race said.  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Hey, you don't think we would leave you alone now?!" Jack smiled at her.  
  
"So where can you two stay? Your flat is out of choice. And even here is very dangerous." Skittery thought loudly.  
  
"Whole Manhattan is too dangerous." Boots said.  
  
"Brooklyn?" Race looked around.  
  
"No! You can't mean this!"  
  
"Blink!"  
  
"You want her to stay with Spot?! And think about these other bums in Brooklyn!"  
  
"Blink!"  
  
"No Jack! You aren't the boss here anymore. You can't jist come here if you want and sent her away. If you remember, she has got a job here and…"  
  
"Blink. Would you let me talk? Boots is right, Manhattan is too dangerous. Oscar is fury. He will do what it takes to get its goal. Sorry Anna, but you know it's true. It's safer in Brooklyn." Anna looked up and looked around in the faces of the boys. Jack stayed calm while Blink looked like he was going to kill somebody. The others looked down on the floor.  
  
"I don't think this Spot would let me stay at his house after last night. And Blink is right. I have a job which I'm trying to keep. I have to keep me and Luke alive."  
  
"And because of this it would be safer for you to go to Brooklyn. Or do you have any relatives or friends away from Manhattan?" Anna shook her head.  
  
"So I can ask Spot if he would take you two? We'll look for a job in Brooklyn for you, too." Blink jumped out of his chair and ran out of the lodging house. The others sat there and watched him slamming the door. Jack sighed. He knew Blink would understand. He just had to get used to the thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Blink walked through the streets not sure were he was heading. He couldn't believe the others want her to live in Brooklyn! The guys would just take one look at her and she wouldn't have one calm moment. And Spot? Whether he would he would scream at her again or he would notice what gorgeous girl she was and be the gentleman he became at every girl.  
  
Blink shook his had. How could the others let her stay there. Hadn't she been through a lot already? He suddenly stopped in front of the bakery in which Anna worked. Mrs. Stuart saw him through the window and called him in. She had met him the day he had brought Anna to work. Blink walked in and Mrs. Stuart led him to a small room behind the shop.  
  
"So how's Anna?" Blink told her what had happened and what the others wanted her to do.  
  
"Mmh. Maybe it wouldn't be this bad for her…" Mrs. Stuart thought.  
  
"You know, my brother has a shop in Brooklyn. He's a tailor. I met him a week ago and he told me he had some trouble with his daughter. She doesn't want to work. So maybe Anna could work at my brother's shop and my nice could work here for as long as Anna need to stay away from here." Blink said good bye and went back to the lodging house. He had to meet Jack before he went for Spot.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey Blink, calmed down?" Jack sat on the steps of the lodging house smoking.  
  
"Hey Jack, I have to talk to you. About Anna and Brooklyn…"  
  
"She's going. I already sent Boots to Brooklyn to tell Spot." Blink's yaw dropped.  
  
"Oh, and you better get ready. I told Boots to say Spot you're comin' this evenin'."  
  
"What you mean with "You"?"  
  
"Anna, Luke and You! You didn't think we would Anna leave alone there?" Jack winked at Blink.  
  
"How did you…?"  
  
"I know you since we're ten. I knew you would come and tell me you would go with her. So now we only have to find a job there for her."  
  
"No, we don't." Blink explained his talk with Mrs. Stuart. After this he went upstairs and get his stuff together. It was around four when the three left the Lodging house and went first to Anna's flat to get her belongings. Which weren't much because most of it, Oscar had destroyed. They went to the Brooklyn Lodging house and when they reached it Luke was asleep in Blinks arms. They opened the door and walked in. Spot seemed to be nowhere. A tall boy around nineteen with black hair and green eyes walked up to them.  
  
"Heya Blink. Spot told us you was comin'." His look fell on Anna and a smile spread on his face.  
  
"And you have to be Anna. I'm Stone. If there's anythin' I can do for you jist say it!" Blink steeped up to Stone.  
  
"You can show us where we should sleep. This boy's getting heavy." Stone nodded and lead them upstairs.  
  
"Where's Spot?" Blink asked as they entered the bunkroom.  
  
"Don't know." Stone lead them to a door on one side of the bunkroom that showed another room. Blink know that on the opposite wall of the bunkroom the door lead to Spot's room.  
  
Stone opened the door in front of them and turned on the light.  
  
"Spot thought it would be okay for you to share the room. At least you're together." Blink and Anna exchanged looks. In Blink's brain there were suddenly a lot of ideas how to give his friends a cruel end of their live. Stone closed the door behind him as he walked back downstairs. Blink laid Luke down in the double bed. And unpacked his stuff. Anna sat down on the bed and watched Luke. She hoped, she'd done the right thing. At least she wasn't alone here.  
  
"I think we should go to bed soon." Blink said in Anna's thoughts. Anna nodded and stand up to go in the small bathroom which was only for their room. She changed in the clothes Blink had given her back in the lodging house in Manhattan to wear at night. She wore an old shirt from Blink which reached almost to her knees and also an old pair of pants. When she walked out blink had already changed. He only wore his long-johns and his undershirt.  
  
"I take the chairs together to sleep in so you can have the bed for you and Luke."  
  
"Don't be silly. The bed's big enough. I usually sleep with Luke in a single bed. Also, what would it look like if someone would come in or have you forgotten that we're together?" She winked at him while she laid down next to Luke. Blink also laid down but on the other side of the bed. Luke slept in the middle while Anna and Blink tried to have as much Space as possible between them.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I wasn't sure if this idea was good but I wasn't sure if I should the story just go on like it was before. So I thought I should just let them stay in Brooklyn. Tell me what you think about it so far. 


	10. First night in Brooklyn

Okay, so I only get positive response about Anna and Blink in Brooklyn so I decided to write it on with this.  
  
Chapter 10: First night in Brooklyn  
  
  
  
The next morning it was a Sunday, so all of them could sleep. Luke was awake around seven and was happy to see Blink and his mommy in the same bed. He crawled out of the bed and went to the window. He looked back at the two persons laying in bed, walked back to them and laid his head on one side.  
  
"Why can't Blink be my daddy?" he asked looking at Anna. He decided to look around in his new "home". He left for the bunkroom where around thirty guys were still asleep. Luke tiptoed through the room when he suddenly heard someone next to him in a bed woke up. He looked over to see a boy around seven who looked sleepily at Luke.  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm Luke and you?"  
  
"Dot. Since when are you here?" Luke walked over to Dot's bed and sat down.  
  
"Since yesterday." They heard someone groaning so they decided to went downstairs in the lounge to play something.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Blink woke up as the sun reached his eye. He blinked a few times and looked around in the room for a moment before he remembered that he was in Brooklyn. He looked at Anna who was still asleep the sun was playing with her hair and her skin. Blink sat up to get a better look at her. It was the first time he get a real good look at her. He swallowed down the desire to play with her red curls or to touch her face. Her eyelashes laid long and dark against her soft skin. Her sweet lips were lightly opened. She had this silent aura. She always seemed so calm and at they same time so, hurt, sad, and lonely. Blink couldn't fight it any longer. He had to admit it. He loved her. He leaned over to kiss her but decided not to and pulled away shaking his head slightly.  
  
"You shouldn't wait too long, or somebody else will take her." Blink turned to see who was there as he saw Spot standing in the door frame his arms crossed.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Spot just smiled.  
  
"If my guys notice you two aren't together, you won't have five minutes alone with her. As I heard Stone already is jist waitin' for her to dump you."  
  
"And what about you?!" Spot turned around and left the room.  
  
"Jist don't wait too long. She is a very gorgeous girl after all." Blink swallowed and looked back at Anna as Spot had closed the door. He sighed and laid back. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her. He didn't want her to be scared of him or something like that. He heard Anna sighing in her dreams and saw her hand searching for Luke in the bed. He didn't want to wake her and so he hold out his hand for her to take. He just hoped she was too sleepy to notice he wasn't Luke. She didn't. Minutes later Blink was asleep again.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Anna woke up and looking around. She was used to have Luke around her and he normally was already up at this time. She felt that she hold someone's hand but she noticed it was to big to be Luke's. Also the feeling of touching this hand couldn't be from Luke's. She looked up and saw Blink soundly asleep holding her hand. She smiled and felt that she blushed. She was glad he was asleep and couldn't see. Anna decided that she could rest some more and fall asleep soon. 


	11. A bunch of white roses

I thought that there was missing some jealousy in the story. So I thought I just make some into it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: A bunch of white roses  
  
  
  
Blink had taken Anna and Luke for a walk to show them Brooklyn. When they came back he wrote them down in the book while Anna went upstairs in their room. As she opened the door she saw a bunch of white roses at the table and a letter addressed on her. She opened it and read it.  
  
Hey Anna.  
  
I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about my behavior back in Brooklyn.  
  
I hope the roses can make it even between us.  
  
I'm glad you're staying here.  
  
Spot  
  
Anna smiled and sighed slightly. She was glad, Spot wasn't mad at her. She folded the letter and laid it down again, smelling at the roses when Blink walked in.  
  
"They are pretty. where'd you git them from?" Blink asked looking at the roses. Anna turned around and looked at him. He stood in the doorframe looking at her.  
  
"They're from Spot. He apologized for his behavior back in Brooklyn." Anna smiled up at Blink. His eye widened slowly.  
  
"Spot? Apologized? Spot?!" He shook his head. What was this guy trying? Blink walked out of the room and straight to Spot's room.  
  
"Blink?" Anna looked after him. She walked out of the room, too but stopped when Spot opened the door of his room to see himself eyes to eye with Blink.  
  
"What do you want, Blink?" Spot asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you. In private." Blink wasn't in a good mood. Spot could say that. He looked over Blink's shoulder and saw Anna standing there looking worried at the two of them as Luke came upstairs and walked over to her. Spot just couldn't keep it off and asked her over Blink's shoulder.  
  
"You liked the flowers?" he smiled his charming smile while Blink narrowed his eyes. Anna nodded slightly and Spot smile grew.  
  
"Good I hoped you like roses." Then he turned around and let Blink in his room.  
  
"Mommy. I'm downstairs playin' with Dot, kay?" Anna nodded, not even noticing that Luke had began to copy the accent of the newsies. She stood there and didn't really know what was going on here. What was there between Spot and Blink?  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"So what is it Blink?"  
  
"What d'you think you're doin'?!"  
  
"What d'you mean?" Spot looked innocently at Blink hiding a smile.  
  
"You know exactly WHAT I mean! Don't dare you to play your lil' games with 'er!!! She ain't like the girls you normally go after! And she is even less like the girls which are after you!!!" Blink's voice raised.  
  
"Hey, I told you this mornin' you should be fast or another one will take 'er! So now you see HOW fast!"  
  
"Stay away from 'er. She deserves better than you!"  
  
"Watch it Blink! I could forget we're friends."  
  
"I hope you never forget that I'll get you if you'll ever make 'er cry agin!"  
  
With this Blink stormed out of the room. Back into the room he shared with Anna.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Anna was sitting on the bed when Blink stormed in.  
  
"Blink. Are you alright?" She asked concerned walking up to him.  
  
"Yes. No. Yes."  
  
"Blink?" Anna laid her hand on his shoulder and looked in his eye.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Blink looked at her and his face softened.  
  
"Nothin' much." He smiled slightly. Anna looked at him with a look that made clear she didn't believe him. She turned around and sat on the bed again.  
  
"Why didn't you want me to come to Brooklyn?" 


	12. Mistake?

Chapter 12: Mistake?  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you want me to come to Brooklyn?"  
  
Blink turned away from her and walked to the window looking out of it.  
  
"Blink?" Blink sighed before he began to speak.  
  
"It's because Spot! You don't know him! He jist plays with all the girls. And his boys 'ere are jist the same! I didn't want you to get hurt by them! I knew that as soon as they would see you, they would be after you! No pretty girl get away that easy!" Anna stood up and walked over to Blink till she stood behind him.  
  
"You…think… I'm pretty?" She asked quietly while she blushed. Blink swallowed hard.  
  
"No. gorgeous." Anna opened her mouth to say something but just couldn't. Blink turned around to face her. They were just inches away from each other. Anna thought she would have to melt right there as she looked into this deep blue of his eye. Blink softly touched her cheek and leaned closer.  
  
"Mommy! I'm hungry!!!" Luke stormed through the door letting Anna and Blink come back into reality.  
  
They both avoided to look at each other. Luke pulled his mother by her shirt.  
  
"Can we go for dinner somewhere?"  
  
"Sure." She took Luke's hand and was heading outside when he stooped her. With his free hand he reached for Blink. When he hold their hands he smiled.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
They went to a small restaurant like Tibby's, they had seen earlier that day. They took a table in the back and gave their order to the waiter. Luke sat on his chair and looked from Anna to Blink and back. He noticed that something was different between them. They didn't speak with each other. They didn't even look at each other!  
  
  
  
Blink thought it was all his fault. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her. Now she sure is angry at me or worse, afraid of me! He thought while looking very interested at the table.  
  
Anna on the other hand thought it was her fault. She had made a mistake. How shall I know how to behave around him? I'd never was around much guys besides George. I'd never dated any guy. Dad always said I was too young for this. And then Oscar…! Oh lord, please help me! I don't want him to be mad at me!  
  
They ate in silence and then walked back into the lodging house.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Anna went again in the small bathroom to change while Blink brought Luke to bed. When Anna came out she looked at Blink and her heart fell. Blink turned around as he felt somebody looking at him and looked straight into Anna's eyes. They stood there a few moments before Anna broke off the stare and walked over to the bed to lay down. She had to work the next day and decided to sleep. Also she hoped it would and her thoughts or at least exile them out of her head till tomorrow.  
  
Blink sighed quietly and went to change himself before he went to bed , too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just for you to know: George is Anna's brother. 


	13. Disappeared

1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter 13: Disappeared  
  
The next morning Anna got up around seven and got ready for work. Blink had shown her the way to the shop of Mr. Stanson, Mrs. Stuart's brother. Luke staid at the lodging house with dot who was told to stay at home because the cops were after him.  
  
Anna worked all day. It was nine at night when she went back to the lodging house. She liked the Stansons. Mr. Stanson was a lot like his sister. She had enjoyed the day but was happy to get home and to be with her son again. When she reached the lodging house none of the newsies was there. Anna walked upstairs to look for Luke but when she walked into the bunkroom Dot laid in his bed soundly asleep. No sign of Luke. Anna walked over to her room. Still no Luke. She went down again looking everywhere. But she didn't find him. She had a very bad feeling rising in her stomach. She stormed out of the lodging house not sure where to go. But she had to find Luke. She didn't want to think what could have happened to him. She ran down the street not really seeing where she ran because tears where running down her face. Suddenly somebody grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Anna? What's the madda?" Spot forced her to look at him.  
  
"Luke. I can't find him. He isn't in the lodging house!"  
  
"I'm sure he's nearby. Maybe he's with Blink? Do you know where he is?" Anna shook her head still sobbing. Spot hold her in his arms letting her cry while searching with his eyes for some of his newsies.  
  
"Sticks!" Sticks came up to the two of them.  
  
"Did you see Blink or Luke?" Stick shook his head.  
  
"I saw Blink the last time this mornin'. Why?" Spot quickly told him and also told him to get all of the other boys together.  
  
"Search the boy! All over New York if it's necessary! He can't have gone too far. And no one will go to sleep before you found him!" Sticks nodded and went of. Spot led Anna back at the lodging house.  
  
"We'll find him I promise you!" He led her upstairs and into his room. Anna sank down on the bed. Her thoughts all were filled with Luke. Him laying somewhere dead. Him drifting in the river. Or Oscar and Morris torment him while laughing.  
  
Spot looked out of the window and saw all his guys running in different directions. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Anna.  
  
"What if they don't find him?!"  
  
"They will! I'm sure!" Again the tears began to come out from Anna's eyes. Spot couldn't do anything but hold her close and let her cry on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers and sighed quietly as he smelled the scent of her hair. He closed her eyes and stroke her back lightly while Anna still cried.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Blink came home from a long day. He wondered why nobody was here. He went upstairs and into his room. At least Anna and Luke should be there. But there was no one. He went back in the bunkroom and saw Dot. He thought if he should wake him up and ask where everyone was or let him sleep, as his eyes fell on Spot's door. It was light inside so Blink decided to ask Spot what was going on here. He opened the door and saw Anna in Spot's arm. He swallowed hard and turned around to leave the room. As he reached the door Spot looked up and saw him.  
  
"Blink! Where were you?!" Anna pulled away from Spot to look at Blink, she hoped that he knew where Luke was.  
  
"At work. Why? Where is everyone?" Spot sighed and the hope in Anna's eyes disappeared.  
  
"You don't know where Luke is?" Blink looked confused but as his gaze fell on Anna's tearstained face he began to understand. He leaned against the wall shaking his head.  
  
"No!" Anna looked down as her tears began to come again.  
  
"The others are out to search him." Spot said. Blink looked at Anna and a fight was in his heart. The one side said he should stay with Anna. The other side said to let her be with Spot and search Luke by himself. He decided to take the painful possibility.  
  
"I'll go and search him!" He was out of the room before the other two could say anything.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Blink know exactly where he would search Luke. He went back the way to Manhattan. And into the street where his biggest enemies lived.  
  
He walked into the building and stayed calm. Maybe he could hear something. And to his luck he really heard something. He heard someone crying. It sounded like it was a child. Luke! He was here! Blink followed the crying and stood in front of a door. 


	14. Keeping a promise

1 Chapter 14: Keeping a promise  
  
He stood there still listening to what was going on inside. He could hear Luke crying and Morris and Oscar laughing and also a voice he didn't recognise.  
  
"I want mommy! Let me go back to my mommy!"  
  
"Just tell uncle George where she is and you'll be with her again!" the foreign voice laughed.  
  
"No you will hurt her!" Luke cried.  
  
"Oh come on, You really think your daddy will hurt 'er?" Oscar asked. Blink gasped.  
  
"You aren't my daddy!"  
  
"Oh believe it I am! Jist tell me where your mommy is and we will be a family again!" Blink couldn't hold it any longer. He broke the door with his shoulder and stood in the room watched by the Delanceys, Luke and this other guy.  
  
"Blink!" Luke cried in happiness.  
  
"One-Eye! What d'you want 'ere?" Oscar asked looking at Blink.  
  
"I thought I told you never come near Anna again!"  
  
"What's this? My slut sister found some stupid guy who's standin' up for her?!" The foreign man laughed. Blink looked him over. He had the same red hair as Anna and also the same brown eyes. Just that his eyes were full of hate and brutality. Oscar loosened the grip on Luke and the boy ran up to Blink.  
  
"Get out of this Pirate! He ain't YOUR son!" Oscar smirked at him.  
  
"You don't really think I'll let him stay with you!" Oscar stood up and walked over at Blink. Blink shoved Luke out of the flat telling him to ran away.  
  
"Why'd you came 'ere?" Oscar asked dangerously.  
  
"To keep my promise." Oscar narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Try it." With this Morris and George stood up and stand next to Oscar. Somehow Blink really get rid of Morris and George just leaving himself and Oscar. Oscar suddenly pulled a knife out of somewhere and tried to hit him. They punched each other several times and Oscar gave Blink some cuts. But Blink didn't even notice them. He let out all the anger he had hold against Oscar all the last time. The were fighting on the ground when George got up again pulling out a gun and shoot in the middle of them before he fell back again. Oscar and Blink both stopped in their tracks. Their eyes widened and Oscar fell hard on the ground. Blink raised and looked down on him. He was still alive. But how long.  
  
"Damn it Matthews!" Oscar mumbled at George.  
  
"Finally you paid for all the pain you did to people!" Blink said over him. Oscar smirked.  
  
"You know. She was real boring in bed!!! But you sure know that already ! A slut like she is one surely already slept with all of you street rats!" Blink leaned over Oscar and punched him across the face.  
  
"You won't ever tell somethin' like that about 'er!"  
  
"How do you want me to stop?!" Blink took the knife and pushed it into Oscar's breast right there, where his heart should be. But Blink wasn't sure if Oscar had something like that.  
  
"So I stop you from doin' it!" he said as he stood. He walked to morris and laid the knife into his hand. Then he walked out into the street where he collapsed. 


	15. Shouldn’t I think that it was wrong from...

Chapter 15: Shouldn't I think that it was wrong from you to kill him?  
  
Blink sat their against the wall breathing heavily. He still couldn't believe he had just killed someone. Okay, so it was Oscar, but it didn't made any difference. Blink closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into a pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Luke. I told you to ran away. What are you doin' 'ere?"  
  
"I didn't know where to go, so I waited back there for you." Luke said sniffing and pointed to a niche. Blink nodded and got up lifting Luke up in his arms.  
  
"Let's go to your mom, 'kay?" Blink smiled at him. Luke nodded but looked concerned at Blink.  
  
"This guy in there … he isn't my dad, is he?" Blink just did as if he hadn't heard the question and walked to the Brooklyn Lodging house. When they went upstairs, Blink and Anna were waiting in the bunkroom. Blink let Luke down and he ran to his mommy while Blink sat down on a bunk to get some energy back.  
  
Anna hold Luke in her arms as if she would never let him go. Luke was crying in her arms.  
  
"I'm tired, mommy." Anna nodded and brought him to bed. She was so happy to have him back, she didn't notice Blink or Spot.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"You don't look too well." Spot said looking at Blink's cuts and bruises. He just shrugged.  
  
"Why should I look better then I feel inside?" Spot looked confused at him.  
  
Anna came back in the bunkroom. As her gaze fell on Blink her eyes widened and she gasped. This made Blink and Spot turn around to her.  
  
"Oh my…" More she couldn't say when she looked at Blink. She walked to him and kneed down in front of him. As she touched his cheek to turn his face Blink felt thousands of butterflies in his stomach. How was she doing this to him?  
  
Anna gently touched his bruised eye. There was a small cut above it and also on his lower lip. Blink shivered, not sure if it was because of the wounds or her.  
  
"You're going to bed. Now!" Anna ordered with a worried look in her eyes. Blink didn't protest, he just walked in their room and laid down quietly so he wouldn't wake Luke. Anna sent Spot to get water, a washcloth and some bandages. While Spot went to get what he was ordered, Anna told Blink to take his shirt of. He slowly made it showing even more cuts and bruises.  
  
"What happened?" Anna asked softly. Blink told her leaving the part where he had killed Oscar. Anna sat down sighing.  
  
"So Luke knows who his father is…"  
  
"He doesn't believe him."  
  
"How long? He'll soon ask me till I tell him."  
  
"Anna, don't cry." Blink tried to touch her but had to stop because of his pain. In this moment Spot walked in. He put the bowl with the water, the washcloth and the bandages on the nightstand near Anna and left them alone. When he had closed the door he smiled bitterly. He knew that he wasn't needed in there. It was obvious to everyone that they loved each other.  
  
"Well, I can't have all the girls." He smiled while going back to his room.  
  
Anna gently washed Blink's wounds while he looked at her. He wanted to tell her the whole truth about the evening, but couldn't get himself to tell her. Anna bandaged his wounds and told him to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Anna staid in the lodging house with Blink and Luke. She just went outside to get them something for breakfast and to tell Mr. Stanson that she couldn't work today. On her way back she ran into Sticks.  
  
"Hey Anna, have you read the news today?" Sticks hold her a pape under her nose. Anna took it and read the front page story.  
  
"That can't be true!!!"  
  
"I have to go, the papes sell themselves today!" with this Sticks ran away. Anna ran back to the lodging house and upstairs. Luke was in the bunkroom and played with Dot. Anna walked over in her room. Blink looked up at her. He had decided to tell her the whole story.  
  
"Anna, I need to talk to you!"  
  
"What about?" She asked hiding a smile as she sat down next to him.  
  
"About yesterday evening…I haven't told you all the truth…" he told her what really had happened.  
  
"I… I jist couldn't do anythin' else. It jist happened and… I'm goin' to the police as soon as I'm better…" Anna looked up at him. The whole time she had her eyes on her lap.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Anna, I've killed him. If anyone saw me, they'll be after me. If I'm given myself to the bulls, it'll maybe not as bad…."  
  
"Blink, No one will tell the police he'd seen you! The police won't be after you!"  
  
"But?" Blink looked confused at her. Anna took the newspaper and gave it to him.  
  
"Drunk murdered his brother! A cruel crime happened last night in Manhattan. Three young men had drunk too much and because of this George Matthews and Morris Delancey killed Oscar Delancey. They shoot him in the shoulder and Hit him with a knife. The young men had been sentenced to stay the rest of their lives in jail." Blink read out loud. Then looked back at Anna.  
  
"That means…" Anna looked down at the floor.  
  
"Anna?" She still didn't response.  
  
"Anna, say somethin' please!" Blink begged. Reaching for her hand. When he hold her hand she finally looked up at him.  
  
"I should feel sad about it shouldn't I? My brother's in jail for murder, a man had died. But I can't. I can't find a single piece of me fell sad for it. And shouldn't I think that it was wrong from you to kill him? But I can't! It doesn't feel wrong!"  
  
"Anna…"  
  
"I love you even more then before!" She had said it before thinking twice about it.  
  
  
  
Okay, so the article in the pape was maybe the worst one ever written, but I couldn't think of a better one. Because I was to deep in thoughts of what is coming next (There's only one chapter left so)…. ;-p Hope you'll like it.… 


	16. Finally !!!

So I hope you'll all were waiting for this part of the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Finally!!!  
  
  
  
"I love you even more then before!" She had said it before thinking twice about it.  
  
"Anna!" Blink sat up in bed without noticing his pain. He laid one hand on her cheek and turned her head. She still looked down, after noticing what she had just said.  
  
"Anna, look at me.." Blink leaned closer, so he could look in her eyes when she slowly looked up at him. Blink smiled at her. But it wasn't his typical smile. It was the sweetest smile Anna had ever seen. His other hand slowly went along her neck pulling her closer to him. She tried to say something but no word came over her lips as she looked into the deep blue of his eye. Blink let his hand went from her cheek down to her waist to pull her even closer. Now they were only inches away from each other.  
  
"I love you, Anna!" Blink whispered before his lips met hers. Anna closed her eyes and got lost in the sweetest feeling she'd ever expected.  
  
It seemed like eternity before they broke of the kiss. Anna slowly opened her eyes and Blink saw that there wasn't any sadness, fear, or loneliness left. All he could see in her eyes was love and hope. He kissed her on the cheek. He felt exactly the same way.  
  
"So I guess, Luke won't askin' about his father." Blink smiled and laid back down holding Anna close with him. She nodded slightly and smiled.  
  
"I think he can't think of any better father. And so do I!"  
  
  
  
They laid there for a few minutes close to each other. Holding the other one. Blink gently stroke Anna's hair.  
  
Then suddenly the door to the room opened and Jack, Race and Mush stormed in. The stopped suddenly as the saw the two so close. But then big smiles appeared on their faces.  
  
"So you already read the news of today?" Jack smiled at the two who had sat up slowly.  
  
"Yes. SP you ran all the way to Brooklyn to say that?" Blink smirked at them.  
  
"Well, we thought we come and take you home. Somehow, we thought you wouldn't like it here, but it seems we was wrong."  
  
"I think we'll come tomorrow. Blink need to rest another day." Anna said as she got up. Blink hold her hand and looked asking at her.  
  
"I'm talking to Luke. So you have some time to talk your "Man Talk"." She kissed him gently and went in the bunkroom.  
  
"So?" Mush asked smiling.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"Oh come on, how'd it happened between you two?!"  
  
"Mush, you may be allowed to eat everythin' but you're sure don't have to know everythin'!2 Blink smiled. Mush made a face and Jack and Race had to laugh.  
  
"What happened to you?" Race asked looking at Blink's bandages. Blink sighed and told them ALL of it. His friends just nodded.  
  
"Does Anna know?" Blink nodded.  
  
"So you're comin' back tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe now Anna can live in her old flat again."  
  
"With you, you mean." Blink shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, you was there more times then with us since you've got to know her."  
  
"Okay, we'll see us tomorrow." Jack spite in his hand and hold it out to Blink. Race and Mush did the same.  
  
As the went outside Race put his arm loose around Mush's shoulder.  
  
"Well, seems like we're losin' the next one." Race winked at Blink who laid down again, smiling and looking to the door as Anna and Luke walked in. Luke jumped in the bed and hugged Blink.  
  
"So you'll be my daddy from now on?!" Blink smiled and nodded.  
  
"If you really want me to be?"  
  
"Of course!!!" Luke smiled Blink reached his hand for Anna to take and pulled her closer to him. She sat down next to him and looked him deep in his eye as Luke watched them. He had the feeling he shouldn't say anything now. So he just sat there and looked as Blink pulled Anna closer to him. They were again lost in each others gaze as their lips met again in a gently kiss.  
  
Luke smiled. He could see how happy his mommy was now. And this made him happy to. He went back into the bunkroom to tell Dot about what had happened.  
  
  
  
Blink pulled away slowly from the kiss and stroke with his and over Anna's soft cheek.  
  
"I'll never let anyone take you two away from me!" Anna smiled up at him.  
  
"You don't think you will have one minute for you alone now." She smiled at him.  
  
"Did I say I wanted one?" he looked concerned at her what made her blush. Blink kissed her again, this time it seemed as if they wouldn't stop this kiss soon….  
  
  
  
1 The End  
  
  
  
Okay, I really have finished it! I can't believe it. ;-p.  
  
So what do you think of it? And for all of you out there who wished she had been with Spot, I've already started another Story which I'll post soon. Whit Spot in the main character.  
  
But first I lean back and enjoy that I finished the story and brought the two of them finally to kiss each other.  
  
Well then. Till next time or story. 


End file.
